Cendrillon
by Dramy-moon
Summary: Stiles était le mec populaire avec qui tout le monde voulait être ami. Tout le monde sauf Lydia Martin. Mais quand ils se rencontrent lors d'un événement de charité, Lydia se retrouve entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui. D'après ce qu'elle en sait, elle lui plait également; sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui elle est. [UA] TRADUCTION. Fiction originale de 00start-of-time00
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs :3 !_

_Alors, oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, en fait, j'ai carrément arrêté d'écrire à un moment. Depuis, j'ai beaucoup évolué, et j'ai renouvelé mes idées, mes projets de fictions, etc… _

_Aujourd'hui j'arrive fraîche et toute pimpante avec la traduction d'une fanfiction de Teen Wolf que, j'espère, vous aimerez autant que moi :) Si tout se passe bien, je devrait poster une fois par semaine, mais il est possible que je prenne un petit peu de retard si j'ai un empêchement x) Cette fiction contient en tout 10 chapitres._

**Titre original : **Cinderella

**Auteur : **00start-of-time00

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Principalement du Stydia (Stiles/Lydia), un peu d'Allisaac (Allison/Isaac), et évocation de Scallison (Stott/Allison) et de Scira (Scott/Kira).

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. L'universde Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et la fiction appartient à 00start-of-time00. Je ne fais que traduire.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le fait de ne pas appartenir au groupe des « populaires » ne dérangeait pas Lydia. Elle avait son propre groupe d'amis qui tenaient sincèrement à elle, contrairement à tout ces hypocrites qui étaient attirés par les gamins populaires.<p>

Il y avait Erica Reyes. D'autres pouvaient penser qu'elle était une espèce de salope, Lydia savait qu'elle était une des plus gentilles personnes au monde, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Erica était sexy, et elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas peur de le montrer aux gens, et elle se fichait complètement de ce que les autres filles pouvaient en penser. Sa confiance en elle-même et son mépris pour les pensées et l'opinion des autres sont les choses qui font qu'elle et Lydia étaient de si bonnes amies.

Ensuite il y avait Boyd. Boyd était le silencieux. Il ne parlait presque jamais, mais il savait où étaient ses amis. Il s'appuyait sur Erica la plupart du temps et ils étaient devenus bons amis. Boyd travaillait à la patinoire et beaucoup de d'élèves à l'école se moquaient de lui à cause de ça, mais ils ne connaissaient pas les nombreux avantages qui accompagnaient ce genre de job. Boyd ouvrait toujours la patinoire à son petit groupe d'amis pendant des heures durant lesquelles ils pouvaient patiner et s'amuser toute la nuit.

Isaac Lahey était le meilleur ami de Lydia. Tout le monde dans leur groupe étaient d'accord pour dire que Lydia était celle qui était la plus proche d'Isaac. Ils parlaient de tout et étaient toujours collés ensemble à l'école. Isaac faisait partie de l'équipe de lacrosse et était ami avec plusieurs des garçons populaires de l'équipe, mais jamais il ne restait séparé de sa meilleure amie. Lydia savait que peu importe le nombre de fois où il se faisait inviter à ces fêtes de lycéens stéréotypées ou inviter à s'asseoir avec les populaires pendant le déjeuner, Isaac la choisirait toujours. Toujours.

Lydia voyait toujours Cora et Malia comme étant une seule et même personne. Non seulement parce qu'elles étaient de la même famille, Malia était la cousine de Cora, mais aussi parce que leurs personnalités étaient tellement similaires. Elles étaient toutes les deux sarcastiques et fortement remontées contre vous, et parfois il semblait qu'elles n'accordaient aucune importance à vos sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Mais Lydia savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elles pour n'importe quoi et qu'elles assureraient ses arrières au temps voulu si elle en avait besoin.

Lydia ne considérait pas vraiment Kira Yukimura, Liam Dunbar, et Mason comme faisant partie de leur groupe d'amis. Kira était un peu dans deux groupes au même temps; elle était amie avec beaucoup d'outsiders, comme Lydia, Malia, et Isaac, mais elle était aussi très proche de Scott McCall, ce qui boustait beaucoup sa popularité. Liam et Mason faisaient aussi partie de l'équipe de lacrosse comme élèves de troisième*, ce qui leur a crée une certaine popularité, mais ils étaient plus à l'aise dans l'environnement de leur groupe d'amis où on ne vous jugeait pas. Liam semblait également avoir un petit béguin de collégien pour Lydia, qui en était consciente; elle trouvait ça mignon et adorable, et acceptait la flatterie avec gratitude.

Alors oui, si vous alliez chez Lydia et lui demandiez si elle se sentait bien avec ses amis aujourd'hui, elle aurait dit « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu même me poser la question ? » Elle regarda son grand, séduisant meilleur ami et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Isaac soupira alors qu'ils s'approchaient de son casier. Il s'appuya sur un casier à côté d'elle et croisa ses bras pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte du sien.

« Je ne sais pas, Lyds. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de se que tu pensais du fait que nous restions toujours à la marge. » Lydia le regarda avec un air ridicule.

« Isaac, j'adore nos amis, » Lui dit-elle simplement. « Et je ne pourrais me ficher plus du niveau qu'atteint ma popularité. Tant que je t'ai, ça me va. » Isaac laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en décroisant ses bras.

« Bien. Juste pour être sûr. »

Alors que Lydia souriait à son meilleur ami, elle le vit regarder vers la fin du hall où les stars de l'équipe de lacrosse entraient.

Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall flânèrent le long du hall avec leurs sacs de cours sur les épaules. Quand ils atteignirent Isaac et Lydia, ils s'arrêtèrent légèrement en face d'eux.

« Isaac ! » S'exclama Stiles en souriant. Isaac lui retourna un petit sourire en regardant Lydia du coin de l'oeil. Stiles remarqua la blonde vénitienne debout à côté de son coéquipier et lui fit un signe de la main. « Euh… Laura, c'est ça ? » Lydia soupira de déception. Juste alors qu'Isaac allait le corriger, Scott le devança.

« Non, c'est _Lydia_, n'est ce pas ? » Lydia se tourna vers l'adolescent au teint bronzé en face d'elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« C'est ça. »

Stiles le regarda avec un air penaud et se tourna avec son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Scott est celui qui a toujours été meilleur avec les noms. »

La sonnerie retenti, signalant le début de leur premier cours. Lydia regarda Isaac, le suppliant du regard de la sortir de cette situation, mais Stiles parla.

« Donc, Lahey, on va aller déposer nos sacs de lacrosse au vestiaire avant la première heure, tu veux venir ? » Isaac jeta un autre regard confus vers Lydia et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire lourdement.

« Vas-y. » Lui dit-elle. Isaac lui jeta un regard reconnaissant avant de repartir le long du hall avec Stiles et Scott.

* * *

><p>« Alors, est-ce que Lydia est ta petite amie, ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda Scott, essayant de faire la conversation avec son coéquipier. Isaac lui jeta un drôle de regard avant d'éclater de rire. Stiles et Scott se regardèrent avant de le dévisager avec confusion.<p>

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » S'enquit Stiles. Isaac s'arrêta de rire. Il les regarda, essayant de paraître sérieux.

« Lydia et moi sommes purement et simplement amis. Meilleurs amis, en fait. » Répondit Isaac avec un grand sourire. « Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour sortir ensemble. On se connaît juste trop bien. » Stiles et Scott croisèrent leurs regards une nouvelle fois.

« Cela n'est-il pas bon, pour une relation ? » Demanda Scott. Isaac haussa simplement des épaules.

« Je ne me vois pas sortir avec elle. C'est une fille géniale et je pense qu'elle serait une parfaite petite amie, » Commença-t-il, « Mais je ne cherche pas la perfection. Pas tout de suite. Et pas avec elle. Elle est super en meilleure amie. » Stiles et Scott restèrent silencieux durant le reste du chemin jusqu'à leur vestiaire, et Isaac commença à être suspicieux.

« Vous pensiez qu'elle était ma copine ? » Les deux garçons fixèrent Isaac comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Sérieusement ? » Lâcha Stiles. « C'est juste que vous semblez si proches. Vous êtes toujours ensemble… On pensait juste que c'était un fait établi qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. » Isaac nia de la tête immédiatement.

« Non, non. Pas moi et Lydia. » Isaac repensa à un certain troisième dans l'équipe de lacrosse qui avait un gigantesque béguin pour la blonde vénitienne. « Liam Dunbar par-contre, il craque pour elle. » Stiles laissa échapper un rire et souri de manière incontrôlable.

« J'espère que tu sais que je n'arrêterai jamais de l'embêter avec ça. » Isaac haussa les épaules alors qu'ils repartaient vers les couloirs.

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu de moi. » Les trois rirent ensemble avant que Scott n'amène un sujet auquel Isaac avait lui-même pensé de temps à autres.

« Alors, toi et Lydia… Vous n'avez jamais eu de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Jamais ? » Isaac resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes parce qu'il étudiait sérieusement la question. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit de ce genre envers Lydia, mais si c'était le cas pour elle ?

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle se cette façon… » Dit-il calmement. Stiles haussa un sourcil.

« Et en ce qui la concerne ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu as bien regardé ces films clichés. Une fille et un mec sont meilleurs amis, le mec découvre que la fille a été amoureuse de lui pendant des années, et ils finissent pas sortir ensemble. » Isaac secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette pensée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à me poser des questions sur elle ? » Questionna-t-il. « C'est presque comme si vous deux vouliez sortir avec elle. »

« Je suis curieux parce que je pense qu'il est presque impossible pour un mec et une fille d'être amis proches sans avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre au bout d'un moment. » S'exaspéra Stiles.

Isaac continua d'y penser jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur classe et entrent à l'intérieur. Lydia était déjà assise à leur table de laboratoire, tapotant avec son crayon sur son cahier. Elle sourit vivement quand elle vit Isaac s'approcher en face d'elle.

« Hey. » L'accueillit-elle.

« Salut. » Répondi-t-il. « Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. Je ne voulais juste pas leur dire "non", tu vois ? » Lydia lui adressa un sourire doux avant de placer une main chaude sur son genou.

« Je comprends. C'est bon, sérieusement, Isaac. » Les yeux d'Isaac s'élargirent en regardant sa main et il chercha rapidement du regard Scott et Stiles qui le fixaient avec un air connaisseur. Quand Lydia se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur son travail, Isaac ferma les yeux avec inquiétude.

« _Oh merde._ »

* * *

><p>* : Le terme utilisé à l'origine est <em>freshmen<em> qui désigne des élèves en première année de lycée. Mais comme le système américain est composé de quatre ans au lycée, on peut dire que la freshman year correspond à l'année de troisième en France :) La somophore year à la seconde, la junior year à la première, et la senior year à la terminale :3

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Je transmettrai toutes les reviews à l'auteur. ^^ En attendant, le chapitre 2 est déjà près, alors à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 2 de la traduction x) Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup de personnes ont lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction, un peu moins qu'aucun ne laisse de review :( M'enfin bon, voici la suite !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et la fiction appartient à 00start-of-time00. Je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

><p>« Erica, as-tu remarqué le comportement bizarre d'Isaac aujourd'hui ? » Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Lydia n'arrivait pas à trouver son meilleur ami.<p>

« Non, je veux dire, il agissait aussi stupidement que d'habitude. » Répondit Erica avant de mordre dans sa pomme. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu de sa stupidité aujourd'hui. »Murmura Lydia dans sa barbe.

Pendant ce temps, juste derrière les portes de la cafétéria, le visage d'Isaac apparût brièvement derrière l'une des fenêtre des portes, observant Lydia entrain de le chercher partout. Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Stiles et Scott.

« Vous aviez raison les gars. Elle est sur moi. » S'exclama-t-il en paniquant.

« On te l'avait bien dit ! » Insista Stiles.

« Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? Lydia est ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas lui briser le coeur. » Scott et Stiles regardèrent ailleurs pensivement.

« Laisse lui juste des indices indiquant que tu n'es _pas_ intéressé, » Pensa Stiles à haute voix. « Peut-être qu'elle aura saisi l'idée. C'est une fille intelligente, non ? » Isaac hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour dans ce genre de situation, surtout avec _elle_ ! Lydia n'a jamais même mentionné devant moi qu'elle voyait qui que ce soit de cette manière là. » Expliqua Isaac. Stiles haussa juste les épaule en réponse.

« Parce qu'elle craquait sur le mec à qui elle dirait tout ça, » Dit-il. « Juste vas-y, et laisse lui ces indices. » Scott regarda Lydia froncer les sourcils de déception alors que Liam et Mason s'asseyaient à la table où elle était, comme si elle savait que son ami ne viendrait pas déjeuner avec elle aujourd'hui.

« Euh, » Commença Scott. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas juste lui demander ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes assez proches pour parler de tout, je suis sûre que ceci n'est juste qu'un des ces sujets là. » Avant qu'Isaac n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son opinion, Stiles parla pour lui.

« Et si ça détruisait leur amitié ? » Intervint-il. Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois qu'Isaac a déjà bien mit au clair le fait que son amitié avec Lydia était plus forte que ça. » Rétorqua Scott.

« Mais on ne sait jamais. Une amitié peut se terminer de manière rapide et inattendue. » Commenta Stiles. « Et si elle était amoureuse de lui ? » Scott grogna du fait que son meilleur ami ait sorti la carte de "l'amour".

« Elle a seize ans, elle ne peut pas être amoureuse. Pas encore. »

« Ils sont amis depuis… » Commença Stiles, ne connaissant pas la réponse exacte pour compléter le fait sur le quel il appuyait son argument. Il regarda Isaac avec espoir. « Vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps ? »

« Six ans. » Lâcha rapidement Isaac. Stiles se tourna vers Scott, pointant Isaac.

« Ils sont amis depuis _six ans_. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. » Scott passa sa main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré par cette conversation, and très, _très_, affamé.

« Stiles- »

« Toi et Allison ! » L'interrompit Stiles. Isaac jeta un oeil à son capitaine de lacrosse, et il pouvait dire sans se tromper que son expression était illisible.

Isaac était au courant à propos de Scott McCall et d'Allison Argent. _Tout le monde_ était au courant pour eux. Tout le monde savait que Scott McCall et Allison Argent étaient complètement et profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ce qui c'était passé entre eux était ce dont personne presque n'était au courant. Leur rupture était surprenante et complètement inattendue.

Isaac regarda Scott prudemment alors qu'il fermait les yeux comme s'il essayait d'oublier quelque chose. Certainement entrain d'essayer de l'oublier elle.

« On était juste des gamins stupides et amoureux. »

« Mais vous étiez quand même amoureux, Scott. Toi, plus que quiconque dans cette école, sait ce que c'est que d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. » Lui rappela Stiles. Les yeux de Scott semblèrent dériver ailleurs alors qu'il reprit son observation de Lydia. « Vous savez quoi ? Tout ceci est stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas juste lui parler ? »

Avant qu'Isaac ou Scott puissent dire quoique ce soit, il était déjà à l'intérieur de la cafétéria.

* * *

><p>Lydia, ainsi que tout ceux assis à leurs tables, était complètement confuse de voir Stiles Stilinski marcher vers eux. Elle se tourna et vit Liam et Mason lui sourire pendant que les autres chuchotaient à voix basse avec les personnes assises près d'elles.<p>

« Lydia, » Appela Stiles avec un sourire étrange. « Il faut qu'on parle. » Il s'arrêta devant elle, se tenant derrière la chaise en face d'elle.

« Ah oui ? » Questionna Lydia suspicieusement. Elle devint encore plus méfiante en voyant Isaac s'approchant avec Scott.

« Oui. » Lydia reporta son attention au garçon en face d'elle en haussant des sourcils interrogatifs.

« A propos de quoi ? » Stiles inspira profondément avant de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

« On sait que tu es amoureuse d'Isaac. » Les yeux de Lydia lui sortirent pratiquement de leur orbite alors que tout le monde le fixait les yeux grand ouverts et une mâchoire de dix pieds de long. Il fallut à Lydia une minute pour digérer ce qu'il avait dit exactement. Lydia jeta un regard vers l'expression inquiète qu'arboraient Isaac et Scott et plissa les yeux vers Stiles.

« Excuse-moi ? » Demanda Lydia, incrédule. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Elle lança un regard noir vers Isaac qui fit quelques pas en sa direction.

« C'est assez évident, en fait. Vous deux êtes tellement proches, vous faîtes apparemment _tout_ ensemble et parlez de tout, et le fait que tu ais mis ta main sur son genou ce matin n'a fait que tout confirmer pour nous trois. » Lydia cligna des yeux vers le jeune populaire en face d'elle. Elle haussa ses sourcils avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Eh bien, j'ai la tristesse de te dire que vous êtes à côté de la plaque, » Lui dit Lydia, ses yeux transperçant son âme. « Isaac et moi sommes strictement meilleurs amis, c'est tout. Chaque fille a besoin d'un meilleur ami, et Isaac est le mien. Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de lui, ou même sortir avec lui, » Continua-t-elle. « Je ne sortirais avec personne de cette école. » Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent involontairement. Il se pencha vers elle et l'observa.

« Pas même avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Lydia ricana à voix haute.

« Je t'en prie, » Souffla Lydia avec exaspération. « Tu serais le dernier avec qui je sortirais dans cette école. » Avant même que Stiles puisse répondre, Lydia continua. « Si je devais choisir entre toi et Aiden, je choisirais Aiden. » Dit-elle, pointant du doigt vers sa table habituelle. « Si je devais choisir entre toi et Liam, je choisirais Liam. » Stiles regarda le troisième assis à côté d'elle et le vit rougir légèrement. « Si je devais choisir entre toi et Scott, je choisirais définitivement Scott McCall. Je choisirais qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas toi, _Stiles Stilinski_, tu es trop banal pour moi. » *

Sur ce, Lydia ramassa ses affaires et se leva de table, quittant un Stiles dans un état de choc total. Elle renifla de dédain devant Isaac et Scott avant de passer devant eux et de sortir de la cafétéria.

* * *

><p>« Merde, on a tout foutu en l'air, n'est ce pas ? »<p>

« Et si elle ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole ? »

« Putain Stiles, pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ? »

Stiles n'écoutait même pas les divagations colériques des deux joueurs de lacrosse dans sa chambre. Il avait ses deux mains autour de sa tête et il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Lydia Martin ne l'aimait-elle pas.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu nous écoutes, au moins ? Tu as peut-être ruiné une amitié de six ans entre Isaac et Lydia ! » Cria Scott, espérant obtenir son l'attention cette fois-ci. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Stiles se leva de son lit et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

« Je suis trop banal ? » Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement, d'abord ? »

Scott soupira et regarda Isaac avant de s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et de lui tapoter le dos.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. » Isaac allait le contredire, mais Scott le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Isaac ? » Demanda Stiles, à la place, ignorant complètement le réconfort et la sympathie de Scott. Isaac haussa simplement des épaules, espérant que Stiles laisserait tomber bientôt.

Mais Stiles se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle avait dit. Peu importe combien il pensait qu'elle était impopulaire, elle ne _l'aimait quand même pas_. Tout le monde aimait Stiles. Il était toujours le mec sympa, la personne vers qui aller, l'ami. Ou plutôt, il le pensait.

Et s'il y avait d'autres personnes comme Lydia qui le haïssaient secrètement comme elle le faisait ?

Et si d'autres personnes pensaient qu'il était trop "banal" ?

Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler des noms de chaque personne qu'il croisait, mais il essayait vraiment.

Et si les gens prenaient ses erreurs de la mauvaise façon ?

Stiles se rappelait vaguement de l'expression de Lydia quand il s'était trompé de nom en lui parlant. Elle avait un air presque comme si elle avait espéré mais ait été déçue, et Stiles ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Cela lui été arrivé avec plusieurs personnes et il en eut la nausée. Il y avait tellement de personnes à l'école qu'il pourrait rencontrer et voir, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Lydia Martin lui importait peut-être peu au départ, mais maintenant, il voulait qu'elle pense qu'elle pouvait aller le voir pour n'importe quoi, comme le saluer simplement dans les couloirs et rigoler à ses blagues.

Peut-être même s'asseoir avec lui au déjeuner.

« Stiles ? »

Les yeux de Stiles se levèrent vers Isaac et Scott qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude grandissante.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Stiles soupira et hocha de la tête à contrecoeur.

« Écoute, je suis désolé Isaac, » Dit-il en se levant de son lit. « Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi. J'imagine qu'elle n'est juste pas comme toutes les autres filles. » Expliqua-t-il en regardant ailleurs que dans sa direction. « Elle est presque impossible à déchiffrer. »

Isaac lui sourit sincèrement.

« C'est bon, Stiles. Je ne sais juste pas comment… Comment faire en sorte qu'elle me ré adresse la parole. » Scott et Stiles se regardèrent et s'avachirent une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles se frotta les yeux avec les mains.

« Je suis sûr que Lydia pourra te pardonner ? » Suggéra Scott. « Lydia a l'air plus compréhensive qu'elle ne le paraît, non ? » Isaac secoua la tête.

« S'il y a une chose à savoir à propos de Lydia Martin, c'est qu'elle est la personne la plus têtue de tout Beacon Hills, » Leur expliqua Isaac. « Elle ne m'écoutera pas. » Stiles grogna.

« On t'as mis dans la merde, on t'en sortira. » Assura son coéquipier. Il regarda Scott et haussa les épaules. « Scott ? » Scott fixa le sol avant de revenir à eux avec des yeux illuminés.

« Tu as dit qu'elle ne t'écouterait pas, » Répéta Stiles en pointant vers Isaac. « Mais si elle pouvait écouter quelqu'un d'autre ? » Isaac et Stiles se regardèrent avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Scott sourit en se pointant lui-même.

« Peut-être qu'elle m'écoutera _moi_. »

* * *

><p>* : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette phrase. Le terme original était "You're too mainstream for me." voulant dire qu'il était trop comme la société voulait qu'il soit, j'ai galéré à trouvé un équivalent en français à cette phrase tout en gardant le même contexte. Si vous avez mieux à me proposer, allez-y !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyy ! Voilà donc le 3ème chapitre de ma traduction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Celui-ci est principalement du point du vue d'Allison. Dans le prochain on verra Stiles plus souvent et le Stydia commencera à prendre forme ! En attendant, laissez moi quelques reviews quand même ! :( Ça prend même pas deux minutes mais ça me motive à fond ! Enfin bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire :p_

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et la fiction appartient à 00start-of-time00. Je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

><p>Allison ratait un jour d'école, et elle était déjà à côté de la plaque. Elle ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était juste un peu surprise quand elle remarqua que ses deux co-capitaines de lacrosse de meilleurs amis étaient extrêmement distraits quand elle revint.<p>

« Salut les gars ! » Les salua-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant. Elle s'approcha du casier de Scott et remarqua un nouveau garçon se tenant avec eux. Les trois semblaient avoir une conversation au sujet d'un problème datant de la veille.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui parler, Scott. Elle sait que tu pensais la même chose qu'Isaac et moi, et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. » Lui dit Stiles, refermant son casier. Allison haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration.

Qui était "elle" ?

« Les garçons ? »

« Mais Scott est une personne facile à écouter. » Dit le garçon à l'identité inconnue à Stiles, et Allison ne rata pas sa mine renfrognée.

« Tu vois, je suis une personne facile à écouter. » Stiles grogna en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je crois juste qu'on devrait demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, » Expliqua Stiles, retirant ses mains de ses cheveux. « Genre une tierce personne. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attend pas immédiatement à voir se ranger de notre côté. Une personne qui sait à peine ce qui se passe, mais en sait assez pour faire en sorte qu'elle écoute ce qu'elle a à dire à propos de nous. »

« Une fille ! » Rajouta l'autre garçon.

« LES GARS. »

Les trois garçons tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder vers la voix familière interrompant la mise en place de leur plan. Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent temporairement sous le choc avant d'arborer son petit sourire qui était sa signature. Il jeta un œil aux deux autres et vis qu'ils étaient d'accord.

« Salut, Allison. »

* * *

><p>Allison n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'était faite entraîner dans cette folie. Elle se demanda pourquoi Scott et Stiles étaient-ils si investis dans le projet de réparer cette amitié. Ce n'est pas comme si les deux garçons étaient si proches que ça d'Isaac Lahey.<p>

_Une journée. _Elle avait raté une journée et elle se posait déjà toutes ces questions.

Mais non. Elle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, là où Isaac avait dit que Lydia serait à cette heure ci.

Lydia Martin.

Allison avait toujours eu au moins un cours en commun avec elle chaque année, et elle savait qu'elle était extrêmement intelligente pour son âge. Allison mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de ce genre de savoir.

Mais Lydia semblait toujours vouloir rester à l'écart. Allison pensait qu'avec son intelligence et son physique, elle pouvait être populaire. Elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'était pas.

En entrant à la bibliothèque, Allison repéra immédiatement la génie rousse assise toute seule un peu plus loin vers l'arrière de la salle. Elle était plongée dans ce qui semblait être un livre de mille pages, scannant rapidement les pages et prenant des notes sur un cahier à part.

Allison se dirigea vers sa table et vis la jeune fille jeter un rapide coup d'oeil en sa direction. Elle redirigea rapidement son regard vers son cahier quand elle vit qui exactement venait vers elle.

« Lydia ? » Elle entendit Lydia laisser échapper un soupir d'ennui avant qu'elle ne croise enfin le regard de la jeune fille.

« Allison. » Allison dansa d'un pied à l'autre avec embarras avant de sourire.

« Salut, » Dit-elle. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? » Lydia haussa des épaules avant de se replonger dans son travail. Ce n'était pas le genre de "oui" qu'attendait Allison, mais tant pis.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Allison ? » Demanda Lydia à la jolie brune, ne la regardant même pas. Elle reprit juste la lecture de son livre. Allison essaya de déchiffrer quelques mots de la page que lisait Lydia actuellement.

« Mythologie Grecque. » Lâcha Allison spontanément sans réfléchir. Elle voulait le dire mentalement, mais sa bouche et son cerveau n'étaient pas exactement coordonnés à ce moment là, elle laissa donc échapper ces deux mots.

Lydia releva lentement les yeux pour voir Allison observer le texte qu'elle lisait. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Je suis très surprise par le fait que tu aies su que ce que je lisais traitait de la mythologie Grecque quand je lis la partie que seuls très peu de gens connaissent. » Déclara doucement Lydia en entrelaçant ses mains, regardant Allison avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. La fille haussa simplement les épaules.

« Mes parents adorent la mythologie Grecque. Ils ont des tonnes de bouquins sur ça à la maison. » Dit Allison avec un léger sourire. Elle eu soudainement une idée. « Tu veux passer ? Je suis sûre que mes parents adoreraient te raconter quelques trucs à ce sujet. Tu peux même empreinter quelques uns de mes livres. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Lydia eut l'air vaguement intéressée, mais aussi hésitante. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se décider avant de se lever de sa chaise et de ramasser ses affaires.

Allison n'avait jamais arboré un sourire aussi grand.

* * *

><p>« Bon, j'ai oublié que mes parents étaient partis pour un voyage d'affaire cet après-midi, mais tu peux quand même lire et empreinter une tonne des livres de mes parents. Ils ont une bibliothèque entière remplie de livres purement basés sur la mythologie Grecque uniquement. » Lui dit Allison en la conduisant à la bibliothèque de ses parents. La mâchoire de Lydia se décrocha à la vue de tant de livres. Elle pensa qu'elle était au paradis alors qu'elle effleurait le dos de chaque bouquin à sa portée.<p>

« Wow. C'est… » Lydia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Wow. » Allison rit légèrement.

« Ouais. » Allison regarda autour d'elle une fois de plus. « Ça a ce genre d'effet sur les gens, hein ? » Lydia se contenta hocher de la tête stupidement.

« Tous ces livres traitent de mythologie Grecque ? » Demanda Lydia à voix basse. Allison secouer la tête avec un sourire.

« On est pas encore arrivés à ceux là. » Les yeux de Lydia ressortirent presque de leurs orbites.

« Donc, tout ces livres sont juste une partie de tout ceux que vous possédez ? »* S'exclama Lydia, incrédule. « Comment est-ce que tes parents ont-ils ne serait-ce qu'acquis tous ces bouquins ? » Allison haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont souvent en dehors de la ville, » Expliqua Allison. « Genre, vraiment souvent. Je les vois à peine. » Elle soupira. Elle détestait expliquer ça aux gens. C'était juste trop dur pour elle de le dire. « Quand ils reviennent, ils ramènent aux moins dix livres avec eux, » Continua-t-elle. Elle pointa l'étagère sur le côté droit de la bibliothèque. « Ces livres là viennent des États-Unis, » Elle pointa vers la direction opposée. « Et ceux là viennent de différents autres pays. Angleterre, Chine, Australie… » Allison indiqua à Lydia de la suivre dans une pièce au fond.

« Et ceux là, » Commença Allison en conduisant Lydia vers une pièce avec d'autres livres. « Sont les livres qu'ils m'offrent. »

Les yeux de Lydia s'élargirent encore plus si c'était possible.

« La plupart d'entre eux sont sur la mythologie Grecque parce qu'ils croyaient que ça m'avait toujours intéressé. Honnêtement, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais après avoir été bourrée de livres au fil du temps… » Allison sourit tendrement en direction des livres. « J'en suis tombée amoureuse. »

Il y eut un silence entre elles avant qu'Allison, ragaillardie, ne choisisse un des bouquins sur une étagère.

« Je voudrais que tu lises celui-là, » Dit-elle. « L'auteur décrit légitimement ce que les dieux et déesses ont fait, et les photos sont assez cools. » Lydia lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'elle prenait délicatement le livre.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter à propos de mythologie et à apprendre à se connaître.

* * *

><p>« Tu as passé la nuit <em>entière <em>avec elle, et tu ne nous as même pas mentionnés ? » S'écria Stiles. « T'es pas croyable. » Allison les regarda avec un air penaud avant d'essayer de défendre sa cause.

« C'est un fille cool ! » Balbutia-t-elle. « C'était juste naturel pour moi de continuer à lui parler. Comment étais-je supposée aborder le sujet d'Isaac quand j'essayais d'apprendre à la connaître ? »

Scott intervint.

« Non, non, » Dit-il. « Le plan Allison est toujours d'actualité. Allison peut continuer à se rapprocher d'elle. En fait, ça peut marcher en notre faveur. » Allison et Isaac le regardèrent tout les deux avec un regard surpris.

« Comment ? » Demandèrent-il en choeur. Les deux se regardèrent et rougirent avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Lydia fera confiance à Allison. Elle lui fait plus confiance qu'à moi ou Stiles, et Allison peut mieux la convaincre à présent. » Stiles hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Scott a raison. On est mieux à l'écart si Allison continue exactement ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. » Dit Stiles à Isaac pour le réconforter, voyant ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Tu n'as pas perdu Lydia, Isaac. Ceci n'est qu'un malentendu ridicule, je te le promets. » Lui assura Scott.

Une partie d'Isaac savait qu'il avait raison. Lydia était sa meilleure amie, et en toute honnêteté, toute cette situation était ridicule et inutile.

Mais l'autre partie avait peur que peut-être Lydia ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole à cause de son erreur.

* * *

><p>Allison retrouva Isaac sur le proche de chez Stiles, la tête dans les mains. Allison n'avait jamais su comment réconforter quelqu'un. Elle le <em>faisait<em> juste.

« Isaac ? » Appela-t-elle doucement. Le garçon leva la tête pour voir que son interlocuteur n'était autre qu'Allison Argent.

« Oh, » Soupira-t-il avec soulagement. « Pendant une seconde, je pensais que tu étais Lydia. Puis je me suis rappelé que j'étais chez Stiles. » Allison le regarda tristement avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme brisé.

« Tu veux en parler ? Tu as l'air assez bouleversé. » Isaac laissa échapper un profond soupir avant d'emmêler ses cheveux en bataille encore une fois.

« C'est juste que… » Il la regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. « J'espère que mon amitié avec Lydia ne se terminera pas à cause d'une stupide réaction trop excessive, » Expliqua-t-il. « Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est tellement en colère. » Isaac regarda le visage d'Allison avec un air confu.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'en veut ? Parce que je l'ai évitée ? » Allison hocha la tête.

« Elle a dit que quand les garçon fuyaient l'amour et l'engagement, ce n'était pas un très bon signe. Même si elle avait été réellement amoureuse de toi, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, et elle n'a pas apprécié. » Expliqua Allison. « Elle semblait plus déçue que jamais. » Isaac ré enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en tirant quelques mèches de cheveux.

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, » Dit Isaac. « J'imagine que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais j'ai tendance à fuir l'amour. » Allison se tourna et lui fit face une fois encore et vit son expression brisée alors qu'il retirait ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais été chanceux avec les filles. J'ai craqué pour tellement d'entre elles, ait eu le coeur brisé tellement de fois, j'imagine que quand j'ai cru que Lydia m'aimait, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait me blesser aussi, » Pensa Isaac à voix haute. « L'amour me fou la trouille, Allison. » Allison fixa le jeune homme pendant un moment, il venait juste d'énoncer les pensées qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis longtemps. Elle détourna le regard encore, juste au cas quelques larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je comprends. » Dit-elle lentement. Elle demeura silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole. « Je comprend totalement. Une fois que tu aimes et que tu es blessé, c'est dur d'aimer une fois encore. Ça l'est vraiment. »

Des flashbacks d'elle et Scott remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. « Il y a cette personne avec qui tu penses pouvoir être pour toujours, et tout semble parfait. Mais cette perfection… se brise en morceaux, juste en face de toi. Et… » Le froncement de sourcils d'Allison s'accentua. « Cette personne que tu croyais être la bonne, ne l'est finalement pas. »

Isaac parla encore, très doucement cette fois ci. « Scott ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il savait qu'il allait se prendre un coup. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les deux adolescents croisèrent leurs regards.

A ce moment là, Isaac et Allison se connectèrent à travers le regard détruit d'un adolescent au coeur brisé, et à cet instant, ils ressentirent la douleur de l'autre. Isaac regarda attentivement alors que les larmes d'Allison coulaient sur son visage et

« Oui, Scott. »

* * *

><p><em>* : La phrase originale n'est pas exactement la même, mais j'ai modifié légèrement pour que ça sonne mieux en français :)<em>


End file.
